Triton and the Siren
' Triton and the Siren' is a fanmade SpongeBob episode from Season 54 made by''' esa6426'. In this episode, Triton and SpongeBob meet a goddess with a mermaid tail named Ellisa (Esa for short), and Triton falls in love with her. Neptune decides she'll be Triton's queen. Triton starts falling in love with her, but is too shy to express his feelings for her. It's up to SpongeBob and Mindy to boost his confidence, but will it work, or will it cause chaos? '''Cast:' *SpongeBob *Prince Triton *Ellisa or Esa (debut) *King Neptune *Princess Mindy *Squidward *Aphrodite (debut) *Ares (debut) *Squidward Time Cards: *One Pretty Dress Later *Later That Evening Plot SpongeBob was in Atlantis hanging out with Triton, who seemed depressed. SpongeBob asked why. Triton said he has all the requirements for becoming king, except for one little detail- a bride. According to the laws of the gods, Triton needs a queen with the following qualities; she needs to be a goddess, knows how to smite, and, most importantly, has to have a mermaid tail. The problem? There doesn't seem to be a single mermaid goddess outside Triton's family, and Triton must not marry a goddess with feet. Why? Because it's against the laws. Suddenly, they hear singing coming from the Rocky Caverns. Triton decided to go, and SpongeBob relunctantly accepted. They found a pretty clearing in there with dangling flowers for a door, and inside, there was a garden with rare flowers, sweet singing scallops, and in the middle of the garden, on a sparkly rock, sat a beautiful mermaid singing to a few scallops. Triton was mesmerized by her beauty and lost his senses. As SpongeBob tried to snap him out of it, Esa noticed the two intruders and quickly swam away. Triton got back to his senses and went after her with SpongeBob. SpongeBob was close to catching her, but unfortunately fell off a cliff. Triton sneaked up and caught her by the arm, but the mermaid surprisingly electrocuted him and karate-tossed him on top of SpongeBob. He got up surprised. He asked in a stammering voice if the mermaid was a goddess. She nodded. Triton, in great disbelief, fainted on top SpongeBob's arms. After explaining to his father a few hours later, Triton says that the mermaid, who introduced herself as Ellisa, but he may call her Esa, her nickname, was a goddess. Neptune asked who her parents were, and she replied, "Aphrodite and Ares." Neptune, in great doubt, contacted them, and when they arrived, Neptune asked if Esa was their child, with a response of "yes" from Aphrodite, but Ares just nodded. Neptune, believing them after Aphrodite had a brief private moment with him, asked if it's alright if Triton may have her as his wife. They accepted. Later, Triton was looking outside at Esa dreamily. Mindy came with SpongeBob, who had a bandage on his head from his accident, and said that he likes her. Triton denied it, but Mindy gave him the 'look.' He finally admitted it, but he said he's kind of shy. SpongeBob said that they should have a GTKEOD (get to know each other date). He said he has a way with the ladies, but Mindy said that he should just talk to her. Triton decided both, having the date first, and telling her he loves her at the end of it. So SpongeBob hired a pianist for the occasion, and Mindy tells Esa about the date, and it will happen tonight. That evening, Esa dressed in a beautiful top and meets Triton that night. Just then, Mindy got a call from the pianist that he cannot perform because he has a terrible cough. But the show must go on, SpongeBob said. So he hired Squidward to play his clarinet as Esa and Triton were in the garden. Esa tells Triton that she was a mermaid because her mother, when she was pregnant with her, picked a crystal flower that belonged to Gaia, Mother of Earth. Angered by Aphrodite, she cursed her unborn child, turning her into a mermaid. She showed him three crystal petals her mother made into a necklace for her when she was born. Triton felt sorry for her. Meanwhile, SpongeBob forgot that Squidward plays terrible music, and the song made all the scallops swim away. Esa angrily zapped Squidward for scaring away her pet scallops. Squidward angrily snapped his clarinet in half and quit. Luckily, Mindy was able to get the scallops back by singing Triton's favorite song, and luckily, Esa liked it as well, and they started dancing together to it. Triton stirred up enough confidence to tell her he loved her, and explained that he was too shy to say it before. Esa said the exact thing he said at the exact same time. Realizing they loved each other, the two leave to watch the sunset. Glad that the plan was a success, SpongeBob and Mindy shook hands. Just then, they saw Squidward come, who said he has a spare clarinet and spare music that he wanted everyone to hear. But Esa's scallops broke it and chased him off a cliff. The episode ends with Mindy saying, "(sigh) I'll get the first-aid kit," and going back to the castle. Trivia *Gaia is actually Neptune's gandmother, and was known as the Earth herself. *This is the first episode made by esa6426. *The author's user name is named after Esa. *The song Mindy sung was "When I Look at You" by Miley Cyrus. *Esa obviously will become Triton's future queen.